


Brokeback Montagne

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Legit just porn, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: A simple fic where they fuck like rope-bunnies





	Brokeback Montagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ki_ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/gifts).



> This is for a fic swap between Kiru and I. I feel super bad for not being able to release it sooner but life got in the way. As usual, Rosallora helped me edit this but I'll be making small changes throughout the next week or so.
> 
> Also, let me know if you guys want an OwO version of this

Monty was rarely scared of Bandit, but when he was, it was never true fear. After all, Dominic never got angry per say, he just got mischievous. Whenever his boyfriend got into one of his pranking moods all the Frenchman had to do was pick him up like a cat — much to Dom’s dismay — and cuddle him until he lost motivation. It had worked several times in the past and despite how much Bandit struggled against his grip, a couple warm kisses easily changed his mind. The method saved a lot of people from danger and a lot of trees from being turned into paperwork.

It had prevented Ela from getting a face-full of flour on her newly dyed hair - something that would’ve resulted in a yearlong prank war between the two parties. The mere thought of dealing with that made Gilles want to pre-emptively ship out of Rainbow. It prevented Mute from having all his ringtones changed to explicit moans, an obvious embarrassment that would’ve been reported to Thatcher, who would then chew out Monty of all people for not controlling the tornado of destruction he had voluntarily chosen to date. And it prevented Jäger’s ADS’s from spewing out confetti, something that, while comedic, probably wouldn’t have been caught until a mission. Or maybe it would’ve – Jäger was pretty vigilant. But that was just Monty trying to put himself at ease. Either way, it wouldn’t have ended well.

Monty could save everyone from Bandit’s devious ideas. Everyone except himself. It was fact that he remembered when he woke up to see Dom was perched on the edge of his bed like a cat stalking its prey. The sight filled the Frenchman with fear the second his vision adjusted to the rays of sun that tore through gaps in the blinds. Oh no, this was never good. Did Bandit already do something? No, he would’ve been woken up to Thatcher banging on his door. Was he going to do something? Probably, since the little gremlin was very dangerous when he was bored, and he always seemed bored out of his mind when Monty wasn’t around. In that case, all he had to do was seduce Bandit until he could get an answer out. Was it a cheap blow, yes, but both parties loved it and Gilles wouldn’t be surprised if the German acted out more just to get ‘rewarded’ for complying. Sudden movement on the edge of the bed pulled him out of his thoughts. Monty opened his arms for the smaller man and prepared himself for whatever admission Dom told him as he laid into his lover’s arms. Only… one didn’t come. Instead, Bandit’s lithe body simply pressed up against his. Expectant, perhaps, but simple. If he had done something wrong, he would have said it already, eager for Monty’s reaction, lips curling into a wicked smile.

He was freezing in contrast to him, likely because the Frenchman was a furnace when he was sleeping. Monty pushed blankets on top of Bandit, hoping to warm his boyfriend up. Kisses followed moments later and soon enough all thoughts of worry left Monty’s mind, sapped through the gentle ministrations of his boyfriend. They lay there for a few honeyed moments, a tangle of limbs under the blankets, Dom’s arm clutched around Monty’s waist, slowly, but surely, feeling lower and lower. Soft moans could be heard from Bandit as Gilles sucked on the sensitive parts of his neck. There was no reason for the two of them to get so sexual this early in the morning but neither of them were complaining. Besides, how else was he going to convince Dominic to do cardio if the German didn’t want to run? Large hands burrowed themselves under Bandit’s shirt, seeking skin on skin contact. After another minute of pawing and adjusting and feeling, both of them were shirtless and out of breath. With their chests pushed against each other Monty could feel Dom’s heart beat between them, was quick and strong. Now this was the perfect way to start his day – laying next to the man he loved.

Despite how long they’d been together and how accustomed he’d become to the idea, Monty still relished in the fact that Bandit loved him. Instead of pushing back, the feral animal that once was Dominic Brunsmeier realized that it didn’t have to be alone and could ask for help if he needed it. Walls broke down over time; and while nothing could fix the hurt and suffering Bandit had gone through, Gilles was proud of the strides to recovery his boyfriend had made. It wasn’t as if every barrier was down, but Montagne was patient. These things took time, and Bandit was worth waiting for. Playfully stroking the man’s beard, Monty was so deep in thought that he almost missed the words uttered by his beloved.

"I want to tie you up.”

It took a moment for the words to register in Gilles’ brain and the second they did the only thing that popped into his mind was ‘well, that was concise.’ Scrambling to think of an appropriate answer, his brain decided to betray him by staring into Bandit’s eyes instead. Blue eyes gazed back at his, expectant. The German was clearly analyzing him, trying to uncover Gilles’ response before Monty himself knew what it was. He spurred himself into action, not wanting to disappoint him.

“Sure.”

Dammit! Well. Damn in that… God, he didn’t even really think about it. The idea didn’t sound bad to him, in fact, it sounded extremely hot. But it was still uncharted territory, and he’d just agreed in the moment because he wanted to please his boyfriend. A lot of things he did with Bandit were firsts. The German was the first man that he loved, blew, and fucked. Each thing was more exciting than the last. The last two were especially satisfying because he was able to get a real-time reaction from Dom as he worked, showing him everything he did right, and Bandit’s body thought he did great. There were some things you just couldn’t lie about.

Call him old fashioned, but Monty liked ‘normal’. He didn’t feel a need to change anything up if everything was going well. The thought of being tied up, of relinquishing control in that way, was so completely foreign to him. He didn’t think they needed something like that! Wasn’t he doing well enough with everything that his boyfriend liked? But… if Dom wanted to try something new, who was he to deny the request? The German in question was kissing his neck while he waited for Gilles’ response. Bandit’s beard tickled Monty’s neck and soon enough they shifted back into making out, Montagne not quite ready to say more about the subject.

Normally the Frenchman would be in control of things, setting the pace and deciding just how intense everything would be. But this time Bandit seemed to be in charge, and he would be in charge, definitely, if he tied Monty up. It registered a moment too late to Gilles that this might be Bandit’s idea of a trial run. Dom bit a mosaic of little bruises onto his skin, a tongue drew sloppy circles all over his body, making the Frenchman shiver as it left a wet trail that encompassed his abs. A moment later it withdrew, and Monty unconsciously whined at its absence. Feeling a hand press against his erection, Gilles closed his eyes. He had completely forgotten about his dick but now that Bandit was playing with it through his pajama pants, he wanted to focus all his attention on it. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. It’s not like Dom was torturing him… and he wanted to trust his boyfriend. He really did.

Light strokes along his shaft gave much wanted friction but was nowhere near stimulating enough to satisfy him. Expecting Bandit to free his dick from its cloth prison, Monty was sorely disappointed when the touches stopped far too soon. A drawer opened and Monty could hear Dom looking for something in his nightstand. Just as he was about to open his eyes and get up, the sound stopped, and he felt Bandit grab his pants. In one smooth motion, Gilles’ cock became exposed to the chill air and Bandit’s hand was barely touching it, just as light as before. Then, he felt some cloth touch his face.

Wanting to open his eyes and question Dom, Monty was distracted by a warm mouth swallowing his whole length. Any question he had was swallowed by the moan that followed and a mere second later Gilles was actively thrusting his cock into the German’s mouth. Bandit quickly gave into it, his jaw relaxed, giving free reign to Monty. This was something that he’d gotten far too used to. Spoiled, even. He would’ve opened his eyes to see what must have been a beautiful sight before him — Bandit’s disheveled hair and wet lips gliding up and down his shaft was something that always got Monty rock-hard — but the cloth Bandit had pressed over his eyes impeded him.

Monty sat up. As he did, he felt Dom get up with him, mouth sliding from his cock. Paying the small German no mind, Monty tried to grab the strip of cloth that kept him from enjoying the sight of his boyfriend blowing him. As he was attempted to do so, Gilles was surprised to feel Bandit grab and hold his arms back, preventing him from touching it. Another attempt validated his assumption as Bandit made a ‘tsk’ noise at him.

“Now, now, Gilles. Don’t ruin the surprise. It’s not so bad, is it?” It was all that Bandit said about the matter before he returned to slowly stroking Monty off, his low voice having an extremely ‘hardening’ effect on the Frenchman. Being already wet from the earlier blowjob, Dom had no problems pumping his fist over his boyfriend’s large cock. Rubbing his palm across the thick head, deep moans were forced out of Monty, bringing him close to the edge for a moment. He strained, a soft “fuck” filtering through his lips as his hips tried to keep up with the delicious friction. It wasn’t too bad, he told himself, mind addled. It isn’t so bad, as long as he keeps this up. A few moments passed before Dom slowed the pace and spoke again. “Actually, stand up.”

Unsure of why his boyfriend wanted this, Gilles started to protest when a quick pump of his erection convinced him that obeying was in his best interest. Slowly turning his body, he could feel the cold radiating off the floor before he even placed his feet on it. Feeling to make sure that nothing would lead him to fall, he slowly stood up. He hissed at the icy floor touching his warm feet and considered asking Dom for slippers before they continued. But the request was silenced as the familiar sound of rope being uncoiled alerted him that he was probably going to be bound from this position. It was a sound from training, from work, that now had such a different tone to it. This wasn’t a rescue mission. Unless someone was going to rescue him from what he was about to endure.

Kisses peppered his chest as Bandit pressed against his body, the smaller man whispered praises while Monty was instructed to place his arms across his back. ‘So, this is how it starts,’ he thought to himself, knowing that despite his determination to get what he wanted, Bandit would back off if requested to. Maybe he didn’t need to be rescued. Sure enough, thick strands of rope were draped over his body. Dom targeted his arms first, securing them in place with a few well-tightened knots and tests of tension. Gilles felt a band of rope move across his chest, signaling this was the next area that was going to be bound. Feeling it slide under his pecs, Monty couldn’t help but blush at the thought of how much larger they must look now that something was supporting them. Bandit often told him that they were hot, worshipping them whenever they had a moment alone, so it wasn’t any surprise to Gilles that the German would pay special attention to them now.

The shuffling of feet and the whisper of rope were the only things that could be heard for a minute and Monty assumed Bandit was working on the more intricate knots. How many did he need? It didn’t matter, he’d stand still as long as he was told, even if his cock was straining. He had to be patient. He was better than Bandit’s usual behavior, after all. Another rope crossed his chest, only this time quick kisses could be felt on Monty’s left nipple. Being blindfolded meant that each flick of Bandit’s tongue was more intense than he’d expected, the added element of surprise drawing out new pleasure. Moaning at the contact, Gilles was sure his past self would’ve died from mortification if he knew what happening. Tied up? While still on base? It would’ve been a hard pass months ago. Yet he was here, being adorned by rope in the middle of his room. A small bite made him jump and Dom’s chuckles could be heard afterwards. “You’re doing amazing, Monty. You look… delicious.” The out of breath pause made Gilles acutely aware of the effect he was having on the German. He was sure if Dom wasn’t as committed to this as he was, he’d be asking Gilles to pound him hard enough to be sore for the next week. And if that thought didn’t sound inviting enough.

As Bandit made the last few ties, all Monty could think of was what he’d do to Bandit once he was free. Whether it was just the horniness talking, or if a little part of it was revenge, Gilles knew he’d fuck the living daylights out of Bandit for doing this to him. It didn’t matter if Dom got him off while tied up, Monty knew that he’d be ready for a second round. Or a third. It could be over a couch, his desk, or the canteen. The moment he was set free, Bandit would be fucked, literally and metaphorically. But that’s just what the man wanted, wasn’t it? It felt like Monty was playing right into his hands, even as he was aware.

The sound of a phone camera going off was the only indication that Bandit had finished. How long had passed was anyone’s guess, but to Gilles it didn’t wasn’t important, all that mattered was feeling Bandit’s warm ass and something, anything, on his cock. And the sooner Dom got what he wanted out of this, the sooner Monty could too. Turning to the direction of the noise, Monty discovered how well tied up he was. His arms were completely immobile, and while he had free movement of his torso, he could feel the weight and tension of the ropes on it. Nothing was too tight, it didn’t feel like anything was cutting off circulation, a testament as to how skilled Dom was at this. Still, the sound of Bandit’s phone going off wasn’t too reassuring. There was no doubt in his mind that those photos would be looked at several dozen times whenever the German was horny, and Monty wasn’t there to assist him. He’d probably be shown a few after all this, the images of him absolutely at Dominic’s mercy, and he cringed internally. If it made Bandit happy, he pushes back, it was all worth it.

“Now walk forward.” What? Was Dom crazy? Monty barely trusted himself to take a step without falling, and now Bandit wants him to walk God knows how far? Not only that, but the cold floor had already sapped the warmth from his feet. Gilles response was cut short by the feeling of lips against his own. Hands on both of his nipples soon forced all coherent thought out of the Frenchman. Only lust filled his mind as Dom playfully moved his hands lower to Monty’s weeping cock. “You got this, babe. Just take two steps.” Bandit’s voice sounded like honey, inviting, and coaxing the older man into complying. And yes, he could do that for him. He could do that, for the feeling of this, the heat of it, the spikes of pleasure. A few steps were taken, and then a few more. Soft strokes on his dripping erection convinced Monty that this was a good idea. Slowly but surely, he walked towards whatever direction Bandit wanted him to go.

He trusted that Dom wouldn’t let him hit anything, and the small corrections to their course confirmed it. Colder air enveloped his body as he moved through space, but Gilles payed no attention to it - a few pumps to his cock made sure of that. Did Bandit just want him walking around the room? Was this some sort of little game? But who was he to question Dom’s plan at the moment? When he was having his fun with Bandit, it wasn’t as if he wanted him thinking about the intricacies and trying to figure it all out. He just wanted him to give in to pleasure. He keeps that close at hand as Monty continued to move forward, unsure of what the end goal was. Knowing he was in good hands, the Frenchman chose to shut off his brain and just experience the pleasure that Dom was giving him. Whatever plan was in place, Bandit seemed satisfied. He could live with that.

Gilles was soon requested to sit, indicating that whatever the last minute or so had been was over. Lowering himself slowly, Monty was surprised to feel the smooth feeling of sheets touch his bare ass. Despite his attempts to clear his mind, the questions came back in full force. Had he really just walked around the room just to sit back down on the bed? Why would Dominic do that? And why could he smell lavender? Bandit could have just been testing out the ties and put an air freshener in… sure, that sounded right. But why? Hands slowly pushed him onto his back; recoiling against the cold sheets, Monty couldn’t do much else except wait for his own body heat to warm them up. It didn’t take long; with Dominic’s ministrations and his own size, warmth spread through the sheets rather quickly. Moments later he felt Dom’s body straddle his, and a sigh of relief leaves his lips. Finally, they’d get to fucking.

The mere thought of being able to fuck Dominic was enough to make his cock twitch, the Frenchman groaning in spite of his usual self control. Yeah, it might be hard to get good thrusts from this angle and with the bindings on, but Gilles was horny enough to try anything. Anything to get friction. Feeling the German’s cock against his own bound chest, bumping against skin and rope, Monty felt that familiar gut-twist of pleasure. He was so close, close enough to cum just from the thought of entering Dom’s tight heat. He needed it. He needed him.

Dom slowly inched his way lower and lower down Monty’s torso, and after what felt like forever, the Frenchman could feel the tip of his cock touch Bandit’s hole. A lubed hand slowly coated his dick, Gilles nearly crying at the feeling. A deep moan escaped his lips and Dom released his grip on the Frenchman’s cock so he could line himself up. Instinctively thrusting up, Gilles barely got his tip through the ring of muscle before Dom pulled his body away. It wasn’t out of pain, there was no hiss or sharp remarks made. No, it seemed that the German had prepped himself beforehand to ensure everything ran smoothly. Then why was he denying him? Monty’s mind whirled to find a response, only for the man in question to interrupt his thoughts.

“Not so fast, Gilles. I want to have some fun before we get to that.” Fun? A theme park was fun. Watching the sunset was fun. Being tied up and forced to wait before fucking your boyfriend whose hole is hovering millimeters above you is not fun. As much as he wanted to go along with Bandit’s plans, not being able to pound the fuck out of Dom was the last thing Monty wanted to do. He had been thrust past his comfort zone, bound, and edged - why couldn’t he just thrust into Bandit so hard the mattress breaks? Was that too much to ask?

Dom shifted above him, control firmly in his hands. Soft movements prevented Montagne from being completely sure of where his boyfriend was. All he knew was that the German had positioned himself between his legs. A small lick below his balls cut the chatter in his brain. Once again, every aspect of Monty’s being was focused on the pleasure Bandit was giving him. At least he was getting some attention now. Each neuron yearned to be stimulated by the German’s expert tongue; to be the one bathed in the bliss, even if it was just for a fraction of a second. If he were told that this would be the rest of his life, that he’d be pleasured like this until he’d die, Monty would choose it without hesitation.

A broad swipe of Bandit’s tongue and the stroke on his begging cock that followed pricked tears into the corners of Gilles’ eyes. How could someone be so in tune with what his body wanted and know how to exploit it at the same time? Like a tidal wave and a small splash at the same time, it was too much and yet not enough. Monty’s whole cock was being overstimulated, yet he doubted he could cum like this. Soft strokes led to small pauses and whatever ground he gained towards pure bliss was stolen from him. He was teasing him so badly, and yet, he was getting so little for it. Gilles doubted that the blindfold would have been needed, being that his eyes were squeezed shut by the cascade of euphoria flowing from his dick at every touch.

The sensations went off and on. It was like a dance rehearsal; copied over and over again until both parties were a sweating mess. Well, Monty couldn’t tell if Bandit was a sweating mess or not. Although, there was little chance that the German was mostly unaffected by the body below him. No, Bandit always loved the way Monty looked, often praising him as if he created the Earth himself. Small chuckles could be heard after Gilles attempted to thrust his hips up, a vain attempt at getting more of the heavenly sensation Dom’s hands gave him; there was no doubt in Monty’s mind that his boyfriend was having the time of his life, playing with the horny mess of a GIGN operator. Slowly but surely, Monty did get closer to cumming. Two steps forward and one step back may not had made it easy — or quick in any sense of the words — but he could feel the sensation building up in his groin. It was going to be strong, possibly the best orgasm he ever had; never had he been edged like this, balanced on the very brink of bliss. A loud groan coursed through his body and Gilles could feel himself ready to give into it, into the blinding sensation that was Bandit’s hand as he passed the point of no return. Then it let go.

Nothing could have prepared him for what followed. Like the cold bastard he was, Dominic laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction, his laughter as cold as the absence of his hand. The lack of contact made Monty desperate, horror shown across his face as he couldn’t stop the impending orgasm. He thrust up like his life depended on it, but couldn’t find the hand needed for friction, nothing that would have made the past half hour worth it. Instead of the amazing orgasm he thought he’d have – ecstasy ripping through his body, making him see stars and screaming out his lover’s name - Monty got nothing except his dick pumping out cum. No more. No less.

What the fuck is going on? Gilles was in utter disbelief at what Dominic had done. Where was the crescendo? The explosion? Where was the satisfaction he usually got when he blew his load into or all over his boyfriend? His body still felt as hot as it did a few seconds ago, as if nothing had happened — not counting the pool of sperm that was cooling over his navel. But something had happened, and his boyfriend knew the answer. Clearing his throat, Monty prepared his question but was cut off by the German.

“Before you ask, that’s a ruined orgasm.” Dominic’s smirk could be heard loud and clear, despite the fact that Gilles couldn’t see his awful expression. The man must have been so smug and of himself, proud of the expression of pure confusion and helplessness that Gilles had plastered all over his face. Monty felt the body above him shuffle around, Bandit obviously trying to turn him on again. It was a redundant measure because despite cumming moments ago, his cock was still hard and begging for more. “Long story short; this lets you cum a lot, with… minor side effects, of course.” Monty wouldn’t count the absence of feeling like he actually came a “minor side effect,” because it defeated the whole damn purpose. He grit his teeth, almost growling out a response as Bandit started pressing kisses onto his clavicle. “Trust me, babe,” he spoke in between kisses, “you’ll love this.” His voice was silky smooth. Despite his anger and frustration, the ministrations he gave had an immediate effect on Monty’s already straining dick. Oh God, he wanted more. And more he got.

Bandit continued to kiss and suck on Gilles’ neck, forcing small moans out of the Frenchman. Monty could feel everything, Dom playfully circling his ass over his wanting dick, the cum spreading over both their stomachs as Bandit rubbed his thinner body over Gilles’, and the ever-present feeling of mind-numbing lust that plagued him. His arms were still bound by the ropes, preventing him from taking what he really wanted; meaning that’d he’d have to continue to play into Bandit’s game until the German made the foolish mistake to release him. After that, it was all over

After a minute or so of the teasing, Monty felt Dominic start stroking his cock again. The sensation quickly engulfed his senses, becoming the only thing on his mind. This singular motion would be the end of him. Bandit’s hand was his only desire as each pump seemed to erase parts of Gilles that weren’t filled with absolute lust. Monty didn’t have the mental capacity to worry about decency – he moaned Dom’s name, he cursed it in the same breath. The man in question just chuckled. Dom’s skilled touches continued to unravel him, his tongue coated the Frenchman’s dick while his hand continued to pump without tire. Oh God, he just wanted to fuck Dominic.

“Well, why didn’t you just ask?” Bandit’s voice filled the room, tearing Monty away from his own thoughts. Did Dom just hear him? Fuck, I must have said that out loud. Bandit removed his hand from Gilles’ throbbing erection, forcing a loud whimper from the Frenchman who’s only worry was getting off. “You know, Gilles, you should’ve just used your words. Aren’t you supposed to be a smart boy?” What? He felt Bandit moving above him, the smaller man’s body seemed to be hovering above his own. Monty scrambled for a response but was torn from it as he felt his dick pierce the ring of muscles around Bandit’s hole.

Gilles threw his head back at the feeling, mouth falling open. Loud whimpers could be heard as Dominic spent what felt like an eternity lowering himself onto Monty. Each inch felt like it took a year, and with Gilles’ formidable size, there was no doubt in the Frenchman’s mind that he’d turn grey before Bandit had reached the base. No, he had to take matters into his own hands, well, cock. Adjusting his hips back into the mattress for a moment, Gilles used the newfound leverage to thrust upwards into his lover. Both operators let out a loud moan; the feeling of heat that encompassed Monty’s weeping erection was pure bliss. Dominic’s gasp of pleasure suggested that the motion was hardly lost on him as well.

The move was a resounding success, so Gilles did it again. It seemed like Dominic was prepared this time, as Monty felt the German start to support himself on his thighs. Still, he thrust with enough force to nearly throw the smaller man off balance. It didn’t matter though, Gilles was getting a taste of what he wanted, no, needed. The second thrust was as perfect as the first; Bandit’s tight hole giving way for the Frenchman’s massive dick was nothing less than heavenly. Giving into his lust, Monty continued to pound into Dom, not caring how loud either of their moans were. Each thrust was more aggressive than the last and soon he found himself fucking Bandit as if his life depended on it. Which, if you asked Gilles, he would say it was.

The feeling of sweat rolling down his face was the only thing that made Monty realize how much effort he was exerting as he thrust into his boyfriend. His abs were working with every motion – the arms secured behind his back gave him no help. The thought of his own strength, of how well he was pleasuring his lover, was in his brain for less than a second as the sinful moan that Bandit let out a moment later filled the Frenchman with the primal urge to just turn him over and pound him into the mattress. In this moment he was lost in time, no care about the outside world. His only goal was to shoot his load into the German, and the building sensation in his cock told him that he’d soon be able to do just that.

“I’m going to cum, Dom, Dom I’m gonna cum,” Monty couldn’t prevent the words from escaping his mouth as he pumped in and out of Bandit’s ass. His mind was so far gone in lust he couldn’t stop himself from repeating the sentence over and over. He was finally going to be able to cum, and inside Bandit, right where he belonged. He could feel his orgasm growing as he thrust into him again and again, he was ready to be flooded with endorphins, and to be finally free from the ropes so he can cuddle the fuck out of his boyfriend. One more thrust put him past the point of no return and — Bandit pulled away.

This time the horror was real. Having lived through it once before, Gilles knew what was about to happen. Dom moved his ass up and out of his reach, leaving him high and dry. Monty was freaking out, he had two seconds before he released all over himself, two seconds to fuck something, anything that would give him the stimulation to make the past eternity worth it. But there was nothing to be found. Frantic thrusts into the air and sob-like whimpers when he couldn’t get anything were the only things that he could make as he felt himself tip over the edge and onto himself, again.

It was just like the time before. He swore if he could see anything, he’d be seeing red. He was covered in warm cum, coating the dried layer from the previous time. Montagne let out a frustrated growl as he was back at square one. Fuck. He slams a heel against the bed, jerking his whole body and the one on top of it. The cause of all this didn’t even feel guilty, in fact, Dominic was actually whispering praises into his ear. It was hard to accept any of it. Those sickeningly sweet coos spoke of pleasure that Monty needed, that he was going to die over if he couldn’t get. Yes, it was great that Dom was happy. But right now, he was in hell.

Gilles felt like he had just run a marathon. His chest heaved with every breath, throat dry. His lust was still through the roof, but he didn’t have the energy to act on it. No, he didn’t want to do anything else than sleep. Which is why the feeling of Bandit playing with his still erect dick worried him. Was he really about to do this for a third time? Was that even possible? A playful stroke made Gilles shiver. His dick didn’t seem to care about his feelings - it just wanted to feel the inside of Bandit again. He was so exhausted. He didn’t know if he could do this anymore. But it was out of his hands.

What he wasn’t expecting was the small kiss from Dominic before he was urged to sit up. Gilles’ tired muscles protested the movement, but he complied anyway. Was this another trick? A way for Bandit to mess with him, to rob him of more pleasure? Thinking it over, Monty laughed at how pathetic it sounded. It’s not like this was an operation where Dominic’s directions were to rob and steal. This would pay off. It had to. Because if it didn’t, Montagne was seriously considering breaking up with him. Once up, he surprised by the kisses Bandit granted him. They were long and slow, filled with love and care. The small nibbles on his lip and the feeling of Dom’s beard rub against his neck while another bruise was sucked into his skin were the complete opposite to the carnal fucking that went on minutes prior.

Gilles felt the frustration and annoyance ease out of him. Was he horny? Abso-fucking-lutely. But the feeling of Bandit’s body pressed against his in a vulnerable, much more intimate way, made him want to do nothing more than cuddle the German for hours. And sleep. Please, sleep. After a while, the arms around his neck slowly moved down and around to his back. There was some fumbling, but Montagne understood what was happening. Bandit was loosening the ropes around his arms and waist. He felt the lust inside him grow as the prospect of finally being able to fuck Dom rushed blood straight to his dick, but he pushed it down. He wanted to get as much out of this, out of the lazy kisses and ministrations of his boyfriend before the inevitable happened and he was free. He just had to wait a little bit longer.

Finally, the last bit of rope came off, and a second later the blindfold did as well. Stretching his arms, Monty found it ironic that the second he finally gets to see, he closes his eyes and he lets out a loud groan as his arms are finally freed from the unnatural position. When the feeling of relief finally leaves him and his joints had popped, he opens them to see his boyfriend waiting expectantly. Gilles let out a small laugh as Bandit’s disheveled hair made him look much younger than he actually was. It appeared as if the German was unsure of what Monty was going to do or say. Wearing a look of pride and guilt, the smaller man snuggled into the larger body, peppering it with kisses as he did so.

“I love you.” It was quiet and yet just as meaningful as if it was yelled out on the rooftops for everyone to hear. The simple declaration of love filled Gilles’ heart with joy, kissing Dominic, Monty cleared his throat before speaking.

“I love you too. And I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.” He planted a small kiss on Bandit’s nose. “But…” Another kiss, this time on the lips and more drawn out. “Right now, all you’re going to do is moan my name.”

Bandit let out a small “what?” before he was before his back was pushed onto the bed and his legs were pushed over Monty’s shoulders. The confused expression that his boyfriend sported made Gilles let out a small chuckle, the German seemed so lost even though they both knew he’d end up in this position. Always, always. Holding Bandit’s shoulders down, Monty pushed himself in. It was faster than he usually did, but since he fucked Dom a few minutes prior, he knew the man was ready for it. What little shred of self-control he had was quickly demolished the second he felt Bandit’s hole quickly engulf his entire member. Now this – this is what he had waited for. This is what he had been promised.

Pulling out and sharply thrusting back in, Monty let out a loud moan as the feeling of finally being able to completely bury himself into his boyfriend — and on his terms — was nothing short of mind-blowing bliss. He stayed inside Bandit for a second as he rearranged his stance. Moving the smaller body into a more suitable position, Gilles tested the German’s flexibility. There was no protest or sound of discomfort as he pushed the German’s legs flush against the bed. Looking down at the beautiful man he called his boyfriend, the last thought Monty had before giving into lust and his immeasurable horniness was a quick thanks to whoever was up there for giving him such a hot man to fuck.

The second after he did that, Gilles let himself go. Giving into the feeling of mind-numbing bliss that was fucking Bandit, what was meant to be a slow and incrementally quicker pace devolved breakneck fucking that seemed to shake the very foundation of the room. Thrusting in and out of Dominic with such vigor, Monty didn’t give a damn if anyone heard, he only cared about fucking Dom — and hard. It was unlike anything he had ever done before, raw and primal and needing more than wanting. If he had ever witnessed anyone fucking like this, he’d immediately assume that whoever was on bottom would be in pain; but if the broken moans that Bandit let out were any indication, he was doing just fine. Each thrust elicited moans and others sounds of pure delight out of his boyfriend that soon devolved into small whimpers and mewling that signified that the German was unable to do anything other that give into the sensations that Gilles was giving him. Good, good, good. As it should be. His man, his partner, an absolute mess below him.

Wiping his brow, Monty slowed down for a second, remembering that he didn’t want to race to the finish line. Running his hand through Bandit’s disheveled hair, he watched the reactions that each thrust had on his boyfriend. Dom’s eyes were shut, not out of pain — if the lax expression he wore was any indication — and each time Gilles entered him, he seemed to relax a little more, giving in. Giving Dom a few kisses, Monty couldn’t help but chuckle as the German’s eyes opened up with a pleading expression that begged for him to continue. Taking it as a sign that he could get back to fucking, Gilles happily complied as he gave Bandit another kiss before preparing for something new.

This time, Monty wanted to try a new approach. Instead of having Bandit splayed out on the bed, Gilles took the German’s limbs and pushed them together until he was a small ball. Pushing the man’s ass up, he was given a straight entrance in, one he planned to use vigorously. Lubing himself up with the discarded contained that was a few inches from him, Gilles stroked himself off a bit, relishing in the stimulation his own hand provided. He did this until a small whine from Dominic reminded him of the task at hand. Lowering himself back down to the optimal position, he slowly reentered Bandit.

The slide back in was as amazing as the first time, and Monty took a second before he got back into a rhythm. This time, he fucked quicker, shallower but faster than before — knowing this is how his boyfriend preferred it. He didn’t think the earlier time was slow — the sweat the coating his body agreed with him — but he knew he could do more. Thrusting at an angle that he knew would be more pleasurable for Dominic, Monty started his assault on Bandit’s hole once more.

Moans came out of both parties now as each member was chasing their own release. Sex drive took over as their pleasure increased with every movement, heat sparking between them as the air itself seemed to warm. Monty continued his thrusts as quickly as he could, trying to get to an orgasm that would finally give him the pleasure he needed, no, deserved; while Bandit was at the mercy of the large Frenchman who clearly wanted to do nothing more than pummel his ass into the bed. The sound of skin slapping skin as well as panting could be heard echoing the room — which was music to Monty’s ears. Moans from Bandit could also be heard, although they were few and far between as the German just seemed to give into his boyfriend’s lust. He was wordless, and thank God for that. He didn’t need any more of his sickeningly sweet words right now.

Gilles continued his pace as long as he could but soon enough, he could feel himself drawing closer and closer to his end. It was ambitious of him to think he could maintain such a speed for much longer, but he didn’t mind if it finally meant he could get what he came here to do. Besides, it had been a long time since they’ve done such a thing; and a quick look at the window showed him that the sun had risen a bit since they first started. Wait, did we always have blue curtains?

It was at this time that Bandit seemed to get much more vocal; the German started begging Monty to go harder, declarations of love, and sweet nothings as whatever was the source of the need quickly subsided after a few seconds. This tore Gilles’ attention away from the window and back to the man below him. Giving into the sounds of his boyfriend’s want as well as the tiredness and satisfaction, Monty thrust into Bandit a few more times before he finally got his release, pressed fully against him, as deep as he could go.

It was everything he imagined it to be and more. The anticipated wave of relief became a tsunami of pure euphoria. Nothing he had previously experienced held a candle to this. Monty’s vision blacked out, eyes forced shut by the sheer amount of endorphins coursing through his veins. As he neared the end of his high, Monty felt his whole body starting to shake. Moans were still coming out of his mouth and if he had half a mind, Gilles was sure he looked insane. His elbows gave out a moment later and soon enough he was lying on Bandit, someone he had forgotten about during the religious experience he just went through.

Gilles’ was surprised to feel hands card through his hair and sweet nothings being whispered in his ear. He could hear someone faintly repeating “oh fuck, oh fuck,” and it took him a moment to register that the voice was his own. Taking a second to collect himself, Monty could feel the slick sweat that was coating his entire body, and Bandit’s as well, he assumed. Opening his eyes a moment later, he was greeted by his cheerful looking boyfriend. Dominic, who was probably being mushed by the larger body plastered on top of him, had the biggest smile on his face.

“That was fucking amazing!” The voice, while hoarse, was filled with unmistakable enthusiasm, something that Gilles couldn’t match as sleepiness was quickly replacing the feeling of euphoria he was going through minutes ago. While he did agree that it was amazing, he didn’t have the energy to form a coherent thought, let alone a response. Luckily, he was saved from having to as his boyfriend continued, “we should do that again!” No, no they should not. Monty shook his head to protest the comment, which only made the German chuckle. “Come on, Gilles, I promise it’ll be just as fun!”

“No, just promise to sleep.” The sentence didn’t make sense, but it was all he could muster before he felt himself drifting back into slumber. Another chuckle could be heard before he felt blankets were pushed over him - obviously Bandit’s doing. Snuggling into his boyfriend, Monty didn’t pay any attention to the outside world, nor the sperm that was drying on him. The last thing he remembered was Dominic muttering a “I love you” and him trying to respond in same before completely blacking out.

* * *

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” A loud voice pierced Gilles’ dream about going to a aquarium with Bandit, proving that it was just a dream and that his boyfriend didn’t just win a live shark. Rubbing his eyes, he moved his face to the source of the noise, unable to see as they were still focusing. All he could tell was that it was dark out and there were two figures in front of him. When his vision he returned Monty could clearly see Rook and Blitz standing in the doorway. Rook was embarrassed, obviously by the way he was hiding behind his boyfriend and averting eye contact with Monty. Blitz, on the other hand, was furious.

“Woah, woah, Elias.” Gilles put his hands up, trying to be as nonthreatening and calming as he could. He didn’t know what had gotten the German so aggravated, but he knew he had to deescalate the situation as quickly as possible. “Tell me what’s wrong, it must be bad if you broke into my room to do this.” Confusion filled Blitz’s face for a millisecond before it returned full force as annoyance.

“What the fuck do you mean your room? That’s my bed! And I’m mad because apparently you thought it was ok to fuck on it while we were gone!” What? Oh no. The feeling of panic quickly escalated to full blown terror as he looked around the room and realized that no, neither Dominic or he owned a French flag signed by their favorite famous soccer players, nor did they have it hanging on their desk. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This really wasn’t their room. This explained the lavender smell and the curtain, but how could they have gotten there? Realizing the only person in this room that had answers was still sleeping beside him, Gilles started nudging Bandit to wake up.

Nudging was an understatement. He all but punched the German’s side in order to wake the smaller man. A groggy groan signified the offending party had awoke.

“Dominic what the fuck did you do!” Bandit rubbed his eyes, looked at Blitz, and let out an audible “oh fuck.” Monty could see the cogs turning in his boyfriend’s eyes, he was trying to find a way out of this, a situation that never should have happened, and he has yet to explain.

“I didn’t think they would be back until six!” He hissed, as if it explained everything and absolved him from any guilt.

“Its fucking seven thirty you piece of shit!” Monty looked back at Blitz and saw that Rook was holding back a very angry Elias from probably beating the shit out of Bandit. “I come back from the movies to see you two naked, having fucked and soiled the sheets and the only thing you can come up with is “I ThOuGhT YOu’D bE BacK AT SiX”?” Gilles couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him from Blitz’s hilarious tone, clearly trying to imitate Dominic. The laugh didn’t do anything other than piss Elias off more. “And you!” He stated this pointing directly at the Frenchman. “Why did you go along with this, Monsieur Cum-Coated-Chest?” The question was laced with anger and genuine hurt, as if he was a part of a big plot to betray the German and ruin his day.

“I-I didn’t kno-” Monty’s lame — but true — excuse was cut off by Blitz.

"How do you not know that you’re fucking in someone else’s room?” Not waiting for an answer, Elias continued. “You know what? I don’t care. Get out.” A small pause as the angry German was clearly waiting for them to move. Still recovering from the shock of the past few minutes, Gilles did nothing but sit and stare at Elias, his body didn’t have the processing power to follow through. “Now!” This time the command was much louder and even Rook winced at the intensity of his boyfriend’s voice. Scrambling to get up, Monty felt the body next to him do the same.

Grabbing his things, which actually wasn’t anything other than the rope, Gilles realized that both he and Bandit were still naked. Rook handed each of them a towel as they left the room. Blitz eyed them as they did so, a sneer clear on his face for them to see. Stepping into Bandit’s room, the true embarrassment of what happened settled in. Never in his life had Monty felt so humiliated. This situation only presented itself in movies, never in real life. This shouldn’t have happened, what was Dominic thinking? He just embarrassed the two of them in front of their colleagues. People that he respected and that respected him. Or, had respected him. Looking at Bandit for an answer, he was surprised to see how nonchalant the German was taking it. As if they didn’t just get kicked out of another person’s room for fucking, Dom was on the couch eating out of bag of chips. Gilles’ stunned expression must have been hilarious as Bandit quickly devolved into a fit of giggles.

Once he had calmed down, the German got up and gave Monty a kiss on the lips. The salty-potato goodness did nothing to ease his worry that Elias would never talk to him again, or worse, he’d report the situation to Six. Formulating a question for Bandit, demanding an explanation, he was beaten to it.

“What? I said I wanted to try something new.”


End file.
